fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokémon Amber
"Pokemon Fate & Destiny Versions" are the newest editions in the Pokemon series. It will be developed by both Game Freak and Icy Cold Gaming Industries, and will be published by Nintendo on the Nintendo 3DS. The game will feature about 120 new Pokemon, a new region based on Germany named Freundben, new gameplay mechanics, and more. The game will be released on an unknown date, and there are appearantly plans to have an event Pokemon or two. Gameplay The graphics of the game are the same as the previous 4 entries, being in a 3D cell-shaded art style. The models will be the same for both the overworld and the battles. You still run around, catch Pokemon, and can evolve the Pokemon you have in many intriguing ways. Breeding and Mega Evolution have also come back. Super Training, Pokemon-Aime, and the Player Search System return, letting you trade over the internet. However, there are changes in the gameplay, making Gen 8 "the ultimate Pokemon generation." *Pokemon fusion has been introduced. Only certain Pokemon can fuse, and you'll lose a Pokemon and a slot if you fused them together. *Two new types have been introduced: Sound type and Cyber type. Much like Fairy type, it'll be added to previous Pokemon like Exploud, Porygon, Beeheeyem, and Noivern. *The Exp. Share has been updated. By default, the Exp Share is set to all Pokemon. However, you can change it at any time for any of your 6 Pokemon in your party. *Trainer customization is back with more options. *HMs have been turned into moves. You can choose to have the HMs as a move and they won't take off anything from your other moves. *Added an egg pouch that can hold up to six eggs. These new Pokemon can't be used unless brought into the team after hatching. *Pokemon can follow you again, but not all Pokemon can due to the size of the Pokemon roster. *You now have 2 save files. *Eeveelutions are easier to access. *Weather from Gen 5 returns. *Menu's are easier to access this time around. *You have a portable PC you access via the menu. *Brought back the Friend Safari. The areas can hold up to six Pokemon now instead of three. *The letter limit has become 15 for both names of Pokemon, trainer names, and messages. Pokemon Changes *Cyber and Sound types have been introduced. Cyber is weak to Sound, while both are weak to Electric. *Whismur, Loudred, Exploud, Noibat, Noivern, Chatot, Meloetta, Audino, Woobat, Swoobat, and other pre-existing Pokemon have been giving the Sound typing. *Porygon, Porygon2, Porygon-Z, Genesect, Rotom, and other pre-existing Pokemon have been given the Cyber type. *Pokemon Fusion has been introduced. PokeBall Changes *The Heal Ball has a higher catch rate if the Pokemon has full HP. *The Love Ball's catch rate increases when the other Pokemon's gender is the opposite of the others. *The Premier Ball has a higher catch rate when the Pokemon is legendary. *The Moon Ball has a higher catch rate for Fairy and Dark types. New Typings Cyber type was introduced in this generation. Along with Porygon, Genesect, and Rotom, this typing was given to new Pokemon, Mega Evolutions, and Pokemon Fusions as well. Cyber is super effective against Normal, Fighting, Steel, and Sound. Cyber is weak to Water, Electric, and Cyber. Sound type was introduced in this generation. Along with Noivern, Exploud, and Meloetta, this typing was given to new Pokemon, Mega Evolutions, and Pokemon fusions as well. Sound is super effective against Normal, Cyber, Electric, and Flying. Sound is weak to Steel, Water, and Ghost. Story You and your big sister have moved to Freundben due to an earthquake back in Johto. You make it to your house only to find your uncle, Gary. Gary introduces you to Freundben and tells you to go explore, but not before giving you a starter Pokemon from Gen 8: Jolily, Armaferno, and Quackrunt. Once you choose one, you can go into the tall grass and continue your adventure. You then encounter your rival, which is the other trainer you didn't choose. They say they're new to the region, and say they would like to battle. They bring out a starter that is super effective against your starter and an Eevee. Once you beat them, they congratulate you before telling you that their cousin can beat anyone, including you. After that, they walk off. TBC Gym Leaders Evil Teams Unlike all other Pokemon games, there are 3 evil teams. Fate will focus on Team Birthright and Destiny will focus on Team Conquest. It's unknown what role Team Revelations will play or if there will be a third game. New Pokémon As stated before, there will be 160 new Pokemon in these new versions. 120 Pokemon will be original, with the fusions and the new Mega Evolutions being seperated into other categories. 35/120 TBC Mega Evolution There will be 35 new Mega Evolutions in this game. 27/35 Fusion Déx In this game, Pokémon Fusion was introduced. 25 were added in these two games. You can fuse 2 specific Pokémon together at the risk of losing a slot in your Pokémon bag. In addition, you can only fuse them at a specific location that appears later in the game. After beating the game, you have a way to unfuse your Pokemon, but it will cost you your PokeDollars and a PokeBall. 15/25 TBC Trivia *The new region's name, Freundben, is based on the German words for "friendship" and "bond" Friendship in German is "freundschaft" and bond in German is "kleben." *The legendaries will be based on the Moirai, the robed incarnations of destiny. *A day after that comformation, the names of the 3 legendaries were leaked. The names are Clospineth, Lachnartist, and Aturnpos. *Along with those names, the names of evolutions and pre-evolutions for previous Pokemon were leaked. These names include: Drudregal, Puffiron, Lillicky, and Squawkscendo. In addition, two new Rotom forms were leaked, including Rotom Cell and Rotom Handheld, the latter being based off a Game Boy. *The Fire and Water starters were different animals before being scrapped. The Water type was a jellyfish while the Fire type was an armadillo. *The evil team's names are based off the Fire Emblem games from the Fates series: Birthright, Conquest, and Revelations. *All of the gym leaders are based off of real life Youtubers and their wishes to become Gym Leaders. **Toby is based on Bird Keeper Toby. **Ricky is based on Pokemon Breeder Ricky. **Liam is based on Ace Trainer Liam. **Scott is based on Pokemon Insider. **Lockstin is based on Lockstin/Gnoggin. **Daniel is based on SuperNerdDaniel. Category:Alternate Versions Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:ICGI's Games Category:Pokémon Games Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Rated 7 Games Category:Sequels Category:Games with Sequels